


Breakaway

by conversekitten



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, protect my gorilla son!, protect the cinnamon roll!, secret to be revealed, sexual orientation change, you have to read it to learn it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: After Johnny reveals a deep secret he has harbored for years, his dads react to it in their own different way. But will their reactions be what Johnny was hoping for or will it tear the family apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ya'll and I bring to you a very special story that was thought up on Discord! I have any people to thank for their support but there are too many to list so I will say thank you to all of the people at the Sing Discord chat! This is for you! Also I want to credit my good friend Lusilveira on their wonderful job with proofreading this story and many other! Here's a link to their profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSilveira/pseuds/LuSilveira

The fabric of the brassiere was soft as Johnny pulled the straps up over his shoulders. He hooked the back of it and then gazed at himself in the full length mirror he had in his bedroom.

He ran his fingers through his hair, standing up straight. He was still too short for his comfort and he would never be as tall as his fathers. This thought somehow comforted Johnny. He sat down on his bed, his thoughts beginning to race.

'But what if they don't love you anymore?'

"They're my dads. They'll love me no matter what."

'It's too strange for them to understand. They will never understand you!'

"My dad Barry is bigender so he will understand me." 

'What about other animals!? They'll laugh at you if they find out!'

"It's me who chooses how to live, not them. They have no word in how I should live my life."

Then, with that, the voice was gone.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Johnny quickly covered himself up with a blanket. Barry's voice came on the other side of the door. 

"Johnny? Are you still wanting to go clothes shopping?"

"Uh...yeah! Give me a minute, I'll be down in a heartbeat!"

He heard Barry's footsteps walking away from the door. He sighed, pulling off the feminine piece of clothing and gently resting it under his clothes in the drawer. 

Sitting in the truck, the ride over to the shopping district was a bit tense. He had a burning question to ask his dad. 

The car came to a halt at a red light. 

Johnny took a deep breath.

"Dad?" 

"Yeah, Johnny?" 

"What's it like to be bigender?" 

The young ape closed his eyes, bracing himself for something that might make him uneasy, but he heard his father's laughter. He opened his eyes and turned to see the older male looking at him with a gentle expression. 

"Johnny, you don't have to be afraid to ask me about that. To answer your question though, it's not easy. I've always known that I like women's clothing, even at a young age. I remember using my mother's pearls and pretending to be a woman, beautiful and gentle. But when my eyes opened I saw nothing but an ugly, short, chubby gorilla." 

Johnny marveled at how much his dad was sharing with him. "But what happened for you to stop thinking like that?" 

Barry smiled. "I met your dads."

Johnny was dumbfounded."Wait. You met Stan and my dad, and suddenly stopped feeling bad about yourself?" 

As they arrived at the shopping and parked in a spot, Barry turned to look at Johnny.

"Well no. I didn't stop feeling bad right away. However after I came out to your dad as bigender and being accepted by him, over time I felt like I could do anything. It just took the support and love of two animals to help me figure myself out." 

Johnny was struck dumb by the declaration, feeling the need to tell Barry the secret he had been hiding. 

"Dad...I have to tell you something." 

"Alright. What is it, son?" 

Johnny fidgeted with his jacket, opening his mouth, but when he looked into his father's eyes, he immediately blurted out,"I'm having a big performance next week, I need a real nice outfit for it!" 

Barry laughed. "Is that all it is,son? Well, it's a good thing we're here then, right?" 

Johnny nodded. Barry got out of the truck. The teen sighed, as he started following his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny contemplates women's clothes and Barry is clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my peeps? I have the next chapter of this very special story and I have had a friend from Discord helping me proofread it so thank you my friend for that! On with the show!

Johnny sighed as he perused through the clothing store with Barry, trailing behind his dad and dragging his feet. The building was almost as silent as a church, deserted save for a few animals. That meant that nobody would have to witness him trying on clothes that he didn't like, while his dad told him he looked nice in them. He just wanted to get this shopping expedition over with and get back home so he could...

So he could do what? 

Johnny stood up straight, with a look of determination on his face. No, not anymore. He needed to tell someone, even if that someone was his dad, who was currently looking through some slacks. However before Johnny could go over to talk to Barry, he saw it hanging on the rack. It was the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a deep crimson red with a v-neckline and had a long pleated skirt. Climbing up the garment were white cherry blossoms and Johnny could feel his breath catch in his throat as he walked over to the rack. He gently took the fabric of the clothing into his hand. It was like silk on his fingers. He quickly looked through the copious amount of duplicate dresses, trying to find one that could fit him. Johnny was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his dad come up behind him.

"Johnny? What are you doing?" 

Johnny jumped and turned around to see Barry standing there, a few shirts and slacks in his arms. He had a confused look on his face and he looked behind Johnny to see the rack of dresses he had been looking through. 

"Johnny this is the women's section, what are you doing in it?" 

Johnny's mind raced as he tried to think of a plausible explanation. Then he made a decision. He was going to tell his dad right then and there, no turning back. Taking a deep breath, Johnny looked into his dad's eyes and he said," I was looking for something for Ash. I thought she might like the dress for the performance next week." 

Crap.

Barry smiled. "Well that's kind of you to think about your friend like that Johnny. Don't you think that's a bit big for her though? Maybe an extra small would be a better size instead of the large, yeah?" 

Johnny realized that he had actually been holding a large version of the dress in his hand. He quickly put it back on the rack, a slight blush coming to his face. 

"Never mind dad. She's a bit of a tomboy actually and may not like it that much." 

"Oh, well it was a nice thought though Johnny." 

Barry then handed Johnny the slacks and shirts. "I want you to try these on okay? Tell me if they fit and which ones you like." 

Johnny gulped. He nodded and headed off to the changing rooms. 

Closing the door behind him, Johnny sighed heavily and looked at himself in the mirror. 'I would have looked smashing in that dress with a nice pair of white sandals.' Johnny though to himself. Unfolding the slacks and shirts, Johnny shucked his clothes off and tried on the first outfit. It was a blue collared shirt with white slacks and Johnny felt a blush creeping across his face. He felt embarrassed to be seen in these clothes but he heard Barry calling for him from the other side of the door, wanting him to come out and tell him if they fit. Johnny opened the door and stepped out, his eyes misty with tears.

"Oh Johnny you look handsome!" Barry said with a smile but then it happened.

Johnny burst into tears.

Barry was shocked. "Oh Johnny! What's wrong?" 

Johnny began to sob uncontrollably and Barry put his hand on the ape's shoulder. 

"Johnny...do you not like the shirt or the pants? What's wrong son? Tell me!" 

With tears trickling down Johnny's face he turned to his father, looked him in the eyes, and said," Dad...I'm transgender."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Johnny to talk to his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everyone? I bring you the third chapter of this story and in this chapter Johnny will work up the courage to reveal what he told Barry to Marcus and Stan. How will that go? Let's find out!

Johnny watched the building going by as Barry drove them home.

He was still reeling from having told his dad his secret, and the stunned silence had Johnny drumming his fingers on his lap. Barry just stared, straight faced, as he drove the truck and when they came to a halt at a stop light, the older ape finally spoke. 

"Johnny...I don't know what to say. I'm not mad at you, I want you to know that. I'm just...surprised is all because I never would have thought of you as..."

Johnny looked up from his lap. "Transgender?" 

Barry nodded.

The light turned green and his dad drove them the rest of the way to the house, still quiet as a mouse sneaking across a living room floor. Johnny got out of the truck but Barry stayed in the driver's seat. The teen put his hand on the door with a concerned look on his face. 

"Dad? Are you okay?" 

Barry sighed. 

"Johnny, I can understand you want to find yourself and who you are. Hell, I was the same way growing up so I know how it feels to want to be someone different. I'm bigender Johnny and I can understand your situation, but please don't tell your dads just yet." 

"But...dad I..." Johnny began to say but said ape held up his hand. 

"If you really want to tell them then I will do it with you. I want to be there for you Johnny because you are my son, and I love you."

Johnny smiled. "I love you too dad." 

Then with that being said, Barry got out of the truck and walked into the house with his son. 

It took Johnny a whole two weeks to work up the courage to tell Barry that he was ready. He wanted to tell his dads the truth so Barry went out to the store, bought a beautiful green dress, and gave it to Johnny when he got home. 

"I really think that green is a good color on you, Johnny. It compliments your eyes and brings out your features, which are two things that will get you plenty of dates." 

Johnny laughed. "Dad I'm not planning on dating anyone any time soon." 

Barry rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say and then, wham! Love hits you on the head." 

Johnny went into the bathroom to put on the dress and when he had done just that, he looked in the mirror. He saw a beautiful, young gorilla that had something he had wanted for so long.

His true identity. 

Johnny stepped out of the bathroom, his stomach all in knots and his heart pounding. His dad smiled at him, and then turned him around with a small frown on his face. 

"Johnny you didn't zip it up all of the way. Here, let me do it." 

Barry zipped the back of the dress up all of the way and Johnny felt the fabric constrict on his torso. It was still a little loose around his waist, but Johnny knew that his dad could take that in later. 

For right now though, the moment had come.

The older ape walked down the stairs first, after telling Johnny to wait at the top until he called him down. Barry walked into the kitchen where Marcus and Stan were sitting. Stan was reading the newspaper and Marcus was sipping his coffee. 

"Stan? Marcus? Johnny has something very important he wants to tell you." 

Stan put down his newspaper and Marcus his coffee cup.

"What is it Barry?" Marcus asked and the ape too a deep breath, before exhaling. 

"Johnny! You can come down now!" 

Slow footsteps were heard on the stairs and as they approached the kitchen, Barry stepped aside. 

Johnny's palms were sweaty and he closed his eyes as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, waiting for something to happen. 

Stan's eyes widened and Marcus spit his coffee out all over the other ape, who looked at him annoyed. 

"Johnny? What is this, some sort of a joke?" Marcus asked, waving his hand up and down. 

Johnny shook his head but he kept his eyes on the floor. His heart was in his stomach and the teen felt like he was going to pass out. But he sucked up his courage and looked up at his stunned dads. 

"Dads...I'm transgender." 

Stan raised his eyebrows and Marcus didn't say a word, a look of surprise still on his face. 

Barry was quick to cut into the silence. "But doesn't he look nice in this dress? It's such a good color on him and when I picked it up the sales lady said..." 

Marcus cut him off. "Wait, Barry. You knew about this and didn't tell us? Then you went out and bought him this?" 

The ape was silent and Marcus sighed heavily, shaking his head. 

It was then that Stan spoke up. 

"Now Johnny...I just want to ask. Was it something we did?" 

Johnny shook his head. "No, this has nothing to do with you guys. I just wanted to tell you because you're my dads and I love you." 

Before Stan could say anything else, Marcus looked up at Johnny and said," If you loved us then you wouldn't have told us at all." 

Ignoring the hurt look on Johnny's face, Marcus got up from the table and went out into the garage. Barry put his hand on the teen's shoulder as tears trickled down his face and a loud sob came out of him. His dad led him over to the table and sat him down in the chair, where Johnny put his face into his hands and cried his eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Johnny has told his dads about his secret how will his theater family react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I have been quiet, I've been looking for a job. I had an interview and I think it went well but now I bring you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Johnny sniffled as he let his hands dance over the keys of the piano. He cringed whenever he played a wrong note and the tears came faster, until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He burst into tears.

Miss. Crawley looked at Johnny in shock.

"Johnny? What's wrong dear?" the kindly iguana asked and the teen wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. 

"Nothing's wrong. I just...have something in my eye is all." 

His lame excuse fooled the lizard and she nodded.

"You want me to make you some tea, dear?"

Johnny smiled and he shook his head.

"No that's alright. I was actually just about to go for some lunch." 

Miss. Crawley nodded and Johnny picked up his leather jacket then left the room. He was walking down the stairs when his father's words rang in his head.

'If you loved us then you wouldn't have told us at all.' 

Johnny sat down on the wooden stairs, put his head in his hands, and then started sobbing. His heart was breaking, and there was no way for him to glue the pieces back together, because nobody understood him.

"Johnny? Are you alright?" 

The teen looked up to see Rosita standing at the bottom of the stairs with Gunter by her side. The young ape sniffed loudly, then walked down the steps and sat in front of the two pigs.

"I had a fight with my dad." 

"Marcus? What happened?" Rosita asked, concern in her eyes. 

Johnny lowered his voice. "I...told him something private and he didn't like it very much." 

"Vat vas it?" Gunter asked and the ape lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"Now Gunter if he doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't have to." the motherly pig said but Johnny shook his head. 

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you guys." 

He took a deep breath then exhaled. 

"I told them I'm transgender." 

Much to Johnny's surprise, Rosita sighed putting her hand over her chest. 

"Oh Johnny, is that all?" 

"You're not...surprised? Or mad?" 

Rosita shook her head. 

"Johnny, of course I'm not mad. This is about you and your identity. I will admit, I am a little surprised but I accept you like a son Johnny." 

"Ja! Zat's super awesome! Are you joking me? Ve aren't mad!" Gunter said doing a little dance, which made the teen smile. 

Suddenly the eccentric pig gasped. 

"Ve should go shopping! Get you some new outfits!" 

Johnny held up his hands. 

"Oh that's okay. You guys don't have to do that." 

Rosita smiled. "Oh but Johnny, we want to! Let us take you out and get you some new clothes." 

Johnny thought about it for a moment and then he smiled. 

The next thing he knew they were in a fancy boutique and Gunter as well as Rosita were pushing dresses and beautiful skirts towards him. Johnny tried on a blue skirt with a white blouse, and he grinned as the sales lady smiled and gave a thumbs up. A yellow sun dress as bright as a banana was next, with a white hat to make it pop and tan sandals. The last outfit was a beige dress, with baby blue flowers crawling up the fabric. With a pair of black mary janes, the outift was complete. 

After much deliberation, Johnny picked the yellow sundress, the white hat, and tan sandals. 

Johnny asked if he could wear it out and when the sales lady nodded, he rushed into the changing room. He came out after pulling the curtains back, in a way that Gunter would be proud of. 

Rosita and the male pig applauded making the teen blush.

After shopping, Rosita and Gunter treated Johnny to lunch and while he was munching on his salad, his phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Johnny? Where are you?" 

He froze. It was his dad's voice on the other line. 

"Hi dad. I'm at lunch with Rosita and her friend." 

His father was silent for a moment. Then he heard furious whispering on the other line, like someone with bronchitis was trying to talk.

"Johnny I need you to come home right now. I want to talk to you." 

The teen gulped and he said," Okay dad. I'll be home in a few minutes." 

After he hung up the phone, Rosita gave him a puzzled look. 

"Johnny what's going on?" 

"Dad wants me to come home." 

The ape stuffed the sunhat into his backpack, but before he could pull his regular clothes out, the motherly pig stopped him. 

"Johnny, don't be ashamed to wear these clothes. If your dads really care about you, they will accept you no matter what." 

He thought for a moment, then slowly pulled the sunhat out of the backpack, and put it back on. 

"You're right Rosita. I'll pay for my meal before I go." Johnny said rustling around in his bag. However, Gunter raised up his hoof. 

"No zat's not necessary! Are you joking me? Ve vill pay for it!"

"Oh...well thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Then with that, Johnny picked up the shopping bag and jumped on his skateboard. 

Johnny's thoughts turned to his dads. 

'I hope they don't yell at me. What do they want to talk to me about?' 

Johnny reached the house and he jumped off of his board. He approached the door, took a deep breath, and walked into the house.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny tells the theater family about his new identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to keep this short. I'm not mad so don't think that but I just wanted to tell you guys I will be referring to Johnny as Jessica from here on out. I will start that a little bit later in this chapter and it will be short because I haven't had time to work on the sixth chapter. So here we go!

Johnny stared at his dads as they sat in the living room. Stan was in the corner chair, Marcus was sitting in front of the coffee table, and Barry was on the couch. On the table was a pile of clothes that Johnny recognized all too well. 

"Sit down Johnny. We need to talk." Marcus said his voice slightly gruff.

Johnny gulped as he sat down on the couch, fidgeting as he settled into the cushion. The teen had forgotten he was wearing the dress, and frankly it made the ape want to disappear.

Stan was the first to speak. 

"Now Johnny, we want you to be truthful with us. Where did you get that dress?" 

The young ape looked down at his feet, willing the earth to swallow him up.

"Rosita and her friend got it for me." 

Marcus sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Barry was the next to speak.

"But...doesn't he look nice in it?" 

"Barry please. We are talking about the issue at hand here." Marcus snapped and the other gorilla snapped his mouth shut. 

"What issue dad?" 

"The issue of you wearing these clothes and hiding things from us! Why are you acting like this Johnny?"

Johnny looked up at his dad. Tears trickled down his face and a lump was in his throat.

"I'm not acting differently! I'm a girl, okay?! I want to wear dresses! I want to wear make up! I want to be a girl!" 

His lip quivered then looked down again.

"And I don't want to be called Johnny anymore. I want to be called Jessica."

With tears running down her face, Jessica ran out of the house and down the street. She could hear her dads calling for her to come back, but the teen kept bolting down the road. The ape kept running until she finally made it to the theater, where she burst through the doors. She ran through the foyer and into the main part of the building, where Buster was going over a few songs with the rest of the gang.

"Johnny? What are you doing here? You aren't scheduled until tomorrow." Buster said, looking over his clipboard. Jessica ran up the stage stairs and began sobbing into Rosita's shoulder, the motherly pig patting her back.

"There, there Johnny. It's alright." 

"Jessica."

Mike waved his hands in the air.

"Wait, wait. What did the kid say?"

The teen gave a loud sniff.

"Jessica. Please just- call me Jessica."

Rosita pulled Jessica away from her shoulder.

"Oh Johnny- I mean, Jessica. You talked to your fathers about this?"

The ape nodded, a lump in her throat. Buster sighed, rubbing his eyes and everyone else crowded around.

Ash gave Jessica a sideways hug while Gunter patted her on the back. Mike, for his part, just stood there. 

"So Johnny is suddenly a girl?"

Everyone looked at Mike and Gunter spoke up.

"Zat's vat she said, didn't you hear? Zat's vat she is!"

Steam came out of Mike's ears.

"Well it's wrong okay?! It's just- just wrong!" 

The mouse leaped down from the stage and stormed out of the theater while Jessica began to sob again. Rosita patted Jessica's back, comforting the young gorilla. 

"It's alright Jessica. Mike is just afraid because other animals aren't going to understand. We'll figure this out, okay? As a theater family." 

Jessica sniffled, wiping away her tears away as the lump in her throat disappeared. 

Her heart swelled with joy as she took in her theoretical family. 

Mike stormed out of the theater, steam coming from his ears and fire in his eyes. His heart was hammering against his chest and sweat was trickling down his face. 

"He can't do this. Other animals will find out...and they'll close in. I can't let them hurt him." 

A shadow suddenly passed over Mike and he looked up to see three gorillas. 

"Have you seen our son?" the one wearing a purple shirt asked. 

"Marcus, her name is Jessica." the one with the suspenders said. 

The one named Marcus rolled his eyes. 

"We need to find her. We thought she might have come here." the one wearing a blue suit said. 

Mike stared at them for a moment then he spoke.

"She's in there, but listen. You have to be careful, because other animals...they might want to hurt her." 

The gorillas in the suspenders and the blue suit nodded, but Marcus shook his head. Then he stormed into the theater with the two apes and mike trailing behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is hard to get alone with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one too! I want to thank RabbitKinder for helping me out and LuSilveira for their wonderful proofreading skills! You guys rock!

Mike was cursing his small legs as he raced after the three grown gorillas, who were walking through the foyer.

He darted in between their feet as thoughts hammered against the inside of the mouse's head.

'What are they going to say to him? Or her, or whatever! This kid isn't thinking straight and they don't know what could happen! You gotta' tell him or her what could happen if they aren't careful!' 

Marcus burst through the theater doors while the other two gorillas tried to calm him down. He became gripped with worry as he saw other animals crowding around his son and he hurried over to the stage.

"Johnny!" 

Jessica looked up and froze as she saw her dad approaching the stage, with Barry and Stan close behind him. Mike was hurrying after them trying to catch their attention.

"Aw c'mon! Don't take it out on the kid! They don't know what they're doing."

His plea went unheard as Marcus walked up the steps of the stage. 

"Get away from him! Johnny we have been looking for you everywhere! Why did you run out of the house?" 

Buster walked forward trying to get the older gorillas attention.

"Hey, hey! You can't just barge in here and start yelling at John-uh Jessica here! Who are you anyway?" 

Marcus glared at the koala, causing him to shrink back. 

"I'm his father and he's coming home with me right now." 

Jessica's hand balled into fists and she opened her mouth to speak, but Ash beat her to it.

"Look, her name is Jessica and she isn't going anywhere if you're going to keep yelling." 

Marcus sputtered, as he was not used to being talked back to and his glare did nothing to affect the hardcore porcupine. He heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hand. 

"John-...Jessica?" 

The young ape shifted in place.

"Yeah dad?" 

"Why are you doing this now? Why are you doing this to us?" 

Rosita stepped forward to explain, but Jessica held up her hand. She stood tall, looked her father in the eyes, then let the words spill from her mouth like soup.

"Dad...I'm not doing this to hurt you guys. This is who I am now, my name is Jessica, and I'm a girl. You are welcome to be a part of my life and to show support, but if you aren't willing to...then that's your problem, not mine. I want you to be a part of my life because I love you three. You're my dads and I want us to be a family, so please...accept me for who I am." 

Jessica waited.

Marcus looked his daughter/son in the eyes, his face as blank as a clean slate. He rubbed his eyes again then he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Barry?" 

"Yes, Marcus?" 

"Do you have your handkerchief? If so then hand it to me." 

The gorilla reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief before handing it to his mate. Marcus took it then walked over to Jessica. He unwound it then wrapped it around Jessica's neck before tying it into a knot like a scarf. "It matches the dress and shoes." Marcus put both hands on Jessica's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. 

"We'll figure this out. I promise you...I will always love you, not matter what." 

Tears trickled down Jessica's face as she hugged her father back. Barry and Stan smiled at each other, Rosita dabbed her eyes with a tissue, Gunter cried passionately, Ash tried to hold back her tears like a boss, Buster smiled real big, and Mike just stood there. 

'No, this can't be happening.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday surprise and a small chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.....  
> I know that its been a while since I have posted but things have been kind of rough. I have been having writers block and my laptop cord shorted out on me. So im writing this on my phone for now until I get a new one.   
> But lets get on with the show!

Jessica's birthday had come at last.

She was so excited to share this special occasion with her theater family and her dads. In the morning, when she had woken up, Barry had made strawberry pancakes for her. Waiting on the table for Jessica was a box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Dad what's this?" 

Barry smiled.

"Your father picked it out. Open it." 

Her dad had picked it out? Filled with surprise but trepidation, Jessica unwound the ribbon and opened the box. 

Jessica gasped.

Inside of the box was the beautiful red dress she had seen at the department store. She gently picked up the garment and held it close to her chest. 

It was beautiful and it was hers. 

Stan and Marcus came into the kitchen and they both smiled at a misty eyed Jessica. 

"Do you like it?" 

Jessica turned to her father and she hugged him tightly. Marcus smiled and hugged her back.

"Happy birthday honey." 

They all sat down to breakfast and when Barry was clearing the dishes away, Stan cleared his throat.

"So Jessica, what do you want to do for your birthday?" 

Jessica smiled.

"Can I get my ears pierced?" 

Marcus raised his eyebrows and Barry stopped doing the dishes. 

"Jessica why do you want your ears pierced?" 

Jessica looked at Barry and smiled.

"Iv'e always wanted to have them done, and now that I'm eighteen I think it'd be a good present. Im old enough to go by myself, but i want you guys to come with me." 

Marcus rubbed his neck as Stan took a sip of his coffee. Barry wiped his hands on a dishtowel and smiled.

"Well I don't see any harm in it, do you Marcus? Stan?" 

Marcus sighed.

"Well if it's something you really want to do." 

Jessica nodded. 

Stan put his coffee cup down.

"Well, we'll go now if it's alright with you Marcus." 

The older gorilla thought for a moment before nodding.

Jessica grinned and handed her dishes to Barry before zipping up to her room. She quickly changed into her new dress, then grabbed her leather jacket. She slid her feet into a pair of tan sandals then hurried down the stairs.

"I'll be out in the truck!" 

Marcus chuckled as the young gorilla disappeared from the kitchen doorway, and raced out the door. 

The mall was packed with animals getting giant pretzels, and comparing purchases. Jessica was floating on air as she and her dads headed towards the glitzy store, Sarah's. The store was famous for it's accessories and shining jewellery, which Jessica marveled at as Marcus told the clerk his daughter wanted to get her ears pierced. The clerk grinned and ushered Jessica over to a chair, where she explained the process. 

"We have this little gun that we put the earring into and, when you're ready, we push down on the lever and push the earring through." 

Jessica nodded as Barry patted her arm. The sales clerk loaded the gun with two small jewels, put the tip of the gun over the ape's ear lobe, then said," Are you ready?" 

Jessica nodded.

Cachunk!

Cuchunk!

Jessica opened her eyes and Barry was holding a mirror in front of her. The ape took it and gasped.

Two little diamonds sparkled on her ears and the clerk smiled.

"Very pretty! Do you like them?" 

Jessica couldn't speak so she nodded. Marcus pulled out his wallet and paid the clerk, then she gave Jessica a bottle of cleaning fluid and instructions. When they were out of the store, Jessica gave her dad a big hug.

"Oh thank you dad!"

Marcus chuckled and patted her back.

"You're welcome my so- daughter." 

Hearing him say that word, Jessica's eyes sparkled ad bright as her newly pierced ears.


End file.
